Some wierd Friday night
by Jubi10Tail
Summary: Kon does something unforgivable to Ichigo and Rukia, which starts something. Rated MA for language. Plz review
1. Daddy Daughters funday!

**I do not own Bleach. Hope you like it!**

After returning from Hueko mundo their lives returned to "normal." It was a normal Friday evening for Ichigo but not for Yuzu and Karin. On Fridays it was "Daddy Daughters fun day!" On Fridays Ishin would take the girls out for fun, well for him not them. He'd act more of an idiot on these days rather than on any other day of the week.

Poor Karin especially hated it. "Okay girls you ready?" Ishin yelled to his daughters, who were wearing his "I'm the greatest dad" T-shirt. The two trudged out and sighed. They were wearing (forced to by idiot father) "I love my daddy" T-shirts with a big picture of his face on it.

"_God help us…" _Karin thought.

"Yes…let's go…" The two girls said.

"Yippee! Let's go!" Ishin shouted as he pointed towards the door.

Ichigo walked around from the corner and noticed the three of them. He looked at his younger sisters and started to snicker, but went into full laughter ten seconds later.

"You look like idiots!" Ichigo laughed and pointed. This made Karin angry.

"Ah shut up carrot top!" She barked, and it seemed like she had flames in her eyes.

"Oh, Ichigo we'll be back around twelve, ok?" Ishin said beginning to walk out the door.

"Ooook got it." He said going to the fridge.

The three started out the door when Karin said, "Please help me…" Ichigo stood there for a moment then shook his head. "Ah...you cheap bastard…I'll pay you!" She said now begging. "Please! I hate being with goat chin on Fridays!" she said again, as she heard her father singing the "Daddy daughters fun day" song.

"Nope, not even for money. It's fun to torture you, hee-hee!" he snickered as an evil grin creased across his face.

"Damnit Ichigo!" Karin shouted as Yuzu dragged her out the front door.

He opened the fridge and got Rukia's dinner, and went back upstairs to his bedroom. He laid it down on his night stand and he looked at the clock which read 9:13pm. "Ah, nice and quiet." He said to himself "Rukia dinner!" He said knocking on the closet. He heard her rummaging through something and she said, "Ok, one sec." He sat on his bed and looked up at his ceiling until, "Ichiiigoo." Which was Kon getting out from under the bed.

"_Damnit…the peace…the quiet…it's gone…." _Ichigo thought to himself.

"Is your dad and sisters gone?" Kon asked trying to get on the bed.

Ichigo sighed and nodded his head when his closet door slammed open. Which revealed Rukia in Yuzu's pajamas, but then Ichigo felt a hollows presence. "Ichigo, hollow!" Rukia shouted, and he sighed and nodded but Rukia's hollow detector was beeping like crazy.

"Crap….there's about ten of them now." Rukia said looking at the device. "Great…Ok c'mere Kon." Ichigo said, reaching for the stuffed lion. He grabbed him and the pill popped out. He wiped off the spit in disgust and swallowed it making his soul pop out and Kon's come in. Rukia also came out from her gigai and placed it in the closet.

"Let's go." Ichigo said gripping his zanpakto.

"Wait, wait! When're you two going to be back?" Kon asked in Ichigo's body.

The hollow detector beeped more even more now, revealing fifteen hollows. "Crap…there's more now, and we should be back by eleven." Rukia said now trying to make her way out the window. They left, leaving Kon in the empty room.


	2. Girly mags, a gigai, and some hollows

Kon sat there on Ichigo's bed not knowing what to do. It had only been maybe five minutes but he changed his body position about twenty times. Until a grin went across his face. "Ok, Ichigo has to have girly mags right? I mean EVERY teenage boy his age has should have them." Kon whispered to himself.

He looked under the pillow, then under the mattress. No luck.

"Ok maybe in his drawers." He said again. He looked in the night stand, then the dresser. No luck.

"Ok last place to look…his closet…" he said again to himself.

He opened them and looked on the bottom and top shelve. No luck, until he noticed Rukia's gigai. "…maybe…" he whispered. Then this sinister evil grin went across his face that only a Kon Ichigo can do. Kon dragged out the gigai and laid it on the bed.

"You better hank me Ichigo!" he said rubbing his hands together. He got on the bed and hovered over the body. A small drop of drool escaped from the side of his grinning mouth. He began to unbutton the buttons and said, "Oh thank god! Her body is even more beautiful than I imagined it!" he said in total bliss.

"Ok now for the pants. Tee-hee!" he whispered to himself. He slowly took off the pajamas and _" **(You know where I'm getting at)**

Meanwhile! Ichigo and Rukia were fighting the hollows. The two were back to back surrounded by fifteen.

"Damn...there's so many…" Rukia said gripping her sword and he eyes scanning the hollows in front of her. Ichigo readied himself, his straw sandals scraping against the concrete. The hollows hissed and howled at them, getting ready to attack. Then Rukia sprinted and slashed at two of them. They disappeared after being slashed, knowing they were cleansed. She returned to the back to back position with Ichigo.

"Good job." He said gripping Zangetsu.

"Thanks." She said with a grin.

"Now it's my turn!" he shouted running at the hollows, his sword to the side of him. He slashed at their heads and they disappeared. But more hollows showed up.

**A/N: i didnt really want to write how Kon got it on with the gigai so i didnt. and i dont know how to really start it...ok i do, i just didnt want to write it.**


	3. A cold night

About ten minutes later the amount still grew.

"Shit…why are there so many?" Ichigo said, slashing at another one.

"Ah, I don't know. Damnit!" Rukia yelled slicing one's arm off. The hollow's scream bellowed and it hissed at them. There were only about five left now, and none else were coming.

"Ah finally…lets finish this!" Ichigo yelled and ran towards them. Rukia was behind him, keeping up for a surprise attack.

"Eat this!" Ichigo yelled slicing his sword on three of them. They were defeated and vanished. Rukia managed to kill the other two, and finally they were done. The two were tired and fell back against a wall, breathing heavily. Their backs against it slid down to the cold hard concrete. Their breath looked like mist in the cold night's air.

"It's freezing…" Rukia said softly.

"Ah, definitely…" Ichigo said after.

Rukia got up and put her sword back onto her belt. "Let's get back, I'm hungry." She said starting to walk.

Ichigo got up and stretched and said, "Yeah, let's get back."

As they walked back Ichigo had a thought on his mind. _"I should thank her…for everything," _He thought. "_and…to tell her…how I really feel…"_

Ichigo grabbed her shoulder and said, "Hey…Rukia…"

"Hmm, yeah?" she said turning around.

Ichigo smiled and said "Thanks…for everything. Thank you for making me a soul reaper."

Rukia smiled and began to walk away. She stopped and said, "Welcome, now let's get back."

Ichigo smiled and said, "…yeah…"

But while this was happening Karin and Yuzu were wanting to kill their father. "God help us." Karin saidas her idiot father danced around in the market place. "C'mon girls, live a little!" Ishin shouted making everyone look at them.

"He's not our father...just some wierd guy...heh heh..." Karin said her face completely red. But the people looked at her shirt and felt bad and began to whisper. Poor Yuzu just stood there as Ishin made a complete fool of himself.

_"Damnit Ichigo..." _Karin thought


	4. WTF KON!

Kon was getting dressed and was thinking, _"Ahhh, that was amazing!"_ He was putting on his pants when Ichigo and Rukia came in through the window.

"Ah Shit!" Kon screamed.

"What the hell Kon…" Ichigo said but noticed the naked gigai. Rukia looked over to the bed and screamed.

"What the fuck Kon!" Ichigo screamed grabbing his t-shirt. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I thought you'd thank me but you didn't! I'm sorry!" Kon pleaded, now on the verge of tears.

Rukia walked over to Kon who was crying and grabbed his shirt. "You little shit!" she screamed followed by a hard slap to the face.

"How dare you, you little ass hole!" she screamed again. She put on the glove and punched him, forcing the pill out. Rukia rushed over to the gigai quickly dressed it and entered it. Ichigo picked up the pill and put it in the stuffed animal. He then threw him out the window and yelled, "Now stay out!"

Ichigo stomped over to his body, while Rukia walked out of the room and went to the shower. She got in without taking off Yuzu's clothes and turned on the hot water.

She went into the fetal position, rocking back and forth. "It's okay…your clean…you're clean…you'll be fine…it's okay….your clean…" she whispered to herself as the hot water hit her.

Ichigo laid on his bed and felt really awkward. He sighed and looked up at his ceiling. He had one thought on his mind, _"I do love you, and it's too bad it really wasn't us…"_

Rukia turned off the water but Yuzu's pajamas were soaked and soggy. She was thinking of Ichigo, just the same things over and over again. Just how he saved her from being executed, saved her life countless times, and how he's done so much for her. Water ran down her cheeks but it wasn't water from the shower. It was her tears, from thinking of these things.


	5. Relization and wet pajamas

Ichigo heard her turn off the water and she may be in there for about fifteen minutes. Her and Ichigo got back earlier than expected which is why Kon was pulling up his pants when they found him.

His door opened and Rukia came in dressed in a new pair of dry warm pajamas. She grabbed the food tray and went back to the closet. She kept the door open which only revealed the top half of her body.

While she was eating Ichigo laid in his bed just thinking. Thinking of just how he loved her. And just how he had to tell her soon.

Kon was outside feeling horrible of what he did. "I'm such an ass…will Rukia ever forgive me…?" he said to himself.

She put the empty tray on his night stand and walked back to the closet. "Good night…Ichigo…" she got in and closed it. Ichigo got up from his bed and walked to the closet.

"Rukia…" he said softly, putting his hand on the door.

"Yeah?" she said softy.

"I gotta tell you something."

"Yes Ichigo?"

He looked down and said, "I…I love you."

Even in the dark closet you could tell what her expression was. She was shocked to hear this, but at the same time happy.

She laid upright and faced the closet door. He stood there in silence waiting for her to say something. The closet door opened and she said, "Ichigo…"

He looked up at her, but something happened. Her lips were presses against his softly. A moment later she pulled away and smiled.

"Night Ichigo." She said closing the closet door.

He stood there, his heart racing, in silence. At that same time his father and sisters arrived home. Karin was so happy to be home, and so was Yuzu. Their idiot father came marching in after them with this huge smile.

"Tired….so tired…need bed…" Karin and Yuzu said.

They walked into their bedroom and Yuzu was looking for her pajamas. "Aw…I can't find them anywhere…" she whined.

"Go ask Ichigo, I'm sure he knows where they are." Said Karin, getting into her own pajamas.

"Ok…" Yuzu said walking down the hallway. She entered his room to find him just standing there. "Hey do you know where my pjs are?" she asked.

He stood there for a second then looked at her and said, "Nope." Except with a smile.

She had to borrow Karin's that night.

**Hoped you liked it! Plz review =^-^= Oh and sorry if the chapters werent that long**


End file.
